


A Very Merry Midgardian Queen-In-Training Christmas

by DoeEyedDarling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedDarling/pseuds/DoeEyedDarling
Summary: A series of Loki/Reader holiday drabbles taking place in the world of The Myriad Misadventures of a Midgardian Queen-In-Training, though I believe you can still enjoy these without reading the original fic, since they don't really have a specific place in the Myriad Misadventures timeline. These drabbles are taken from a December daily prompt list, so keep your fingers crossed for (short) daily updates!(For those of you who are new, the basic premise is that, in an AU where Loki did, in fact, defeat the Avengers and take over the world, you're a young girl who was drafted to compete in a Bachelor-style contest to become the next (first) Queen of Midgard. Hijinks ensue!)





	1. Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Myriad Misadventures of A Midgardian Queen-In-Training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713893) by [DoeEyedDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedDarling/pseuds/DoeEyedDarling). 



> Happy holiday season, my lovelies! With the holidays (and finals!) just around the corner, I am having some difficulties perfecting the next chapter of Myriad Misadventures, and I needed to brush up on my Loki while still keeping it fresh. 
> 
> (For those of you who are new, the basic premise is that, in an AU where Loki did, in fact, defeat the Avengers and take over the world, you're a young girl who was drafted to compete in a Bachelor-style contest to become the next (first) Queen of Midgard. Hijinks ensue!)
> 
> Anyways...enjoy :)

_** December 6th - Under the mistletoe ** _

 

 

"Funny traditions, you mortals have," a voice says from behind you.

You turn around. "You're going to have to be a little more specific than that," you joke, hoping to diffuse the tension. "Is it the tree? Or the menorah? Or the myths about the reindeer and the man bringing gifts around the world and stuff?"

He gestures to some point in space just above your head, and you follow his gaze.

 _Oh_. "Mistletoe?"

"Is that what it's called?"

You shrug. "To be honest, I haven't seen a lot of mistletoe in my life, so I wouldn't really know. You know the significance of it, though?"

"Yes, Lady Sapphire explained it earlier while we were decorating. She seemed rather disappointed that I wouldn't stand beneath it at the time, but you seem comfortable enough, and nobody's attacked you yet."

"Yet?" You almost take a step back. It's true, what you'd said - you don't have much experience with mistletoe. Or any, really. "Yeah, um, I - so it would seem."

"Hm." To your relief, he doesn't advance any further, merely pursing his lips and nodding thoughtfully. "Silly."

"Excuse me?"

"The idea that some small bundle of leaves should be enough to force two people together. Silly, but charming."

You chuckle. "I wouldn't exactly call it force. It's more of a suggestion than anything, or something to laugh at."

"A fair point." He cocks his head. "Though I suppose..."

As he takes a step forward, you're suddenly very aware of the fact that your pulse has skyrocketed in the last half-second, and that although you feel as though this is the moment to run, your feet can't move. Not from any magic or trickery, but...because you don't really want to leave. Not that you want him to kiss you, of course, you're just curious.

Yeah, curious. That's it.

He leans in, and you close your eyes in anticipation...only to feel a soft, momentary pressure against your cheek.

When your eyes flutter open again, he's still only a step away, and despite the chasteness of the kiss, you're heart hasn't really slowed down and you almost wish...

"Merry Christmas, (Y/N)." 

...nothing. You wish nothing. Having him here, with his unexpectedly soft eyes, and his lips just having brushed your cheek...this is more than enough.

"Merry Christmas, Loki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Keep an eye out for the next Myriad Misadventures update, I promise I'm working on it - keep your fingers crossed that my finals schedule is not as hectic as feared! Comments are always great motivators ;) and hopefully I will see you tomorrow with (at the very least) another drabble!
> 
> xoxo,
> 
> DoeEyedDarling


	2. Dreaded Relative

_ **12/7 - Dreaded relative** _

 

"What's your family like?"

You don't know what possibly could have made you think that was a good question to ask. I mean, honestly, you're pretty sure the only reason Loki came to conquer Earth in the first place was because of a family squabble of some sort. But the words pop out of your mouth before you have a chance to stop them, and you stare straight up at the winter sky, hoping to sink into the snow angel you'd just made.

The King of Midgard is lying next to you in a snow angel of his own, having for some reason allowed you to talk him into doing all of the cheesy snow activities you could think of - forts, snowball fights, building a tiny snowman army - after he admitted he'd never seen snow before.

"I don't know."

That surprises you. "You - what do you mean?"

"I was adopted."

"But then...adopted family is still family, Loki."

"Not this one," he says after a moment of silence.

"Oh." You chew on your lip and look for shapes in the clouds above. "That bad, huh?"

That makes him laugh for some reason. "It wasn't all terrible. I had a wonderful childhood."

You decide to take that as a sign that he isn't mad, and you roll over onto your side to face him. "Tell me a story."

"Hm?"

"A happy one. From your childhood."

That quiets him. He licks his lips, the sky reflecting against the green of his eyes in a flash of blue. "Well," he begins, and you close your own eyes, letting his voice wash over you.

"When I was very young, I wanted nothing more than to be like my older brother."

 _Thor_ , you think, though this time you know better than to voice it.

"But we were very different, in more ways than I knew back then. He was strong and brutish and physically imposing, and I was...not. And one day, he hit me - not maliciously, just some silly roughhousing, child's play - and I ran to my mother, crying about how it was so unfair, how I would never be able to beat him. And she told me that I was right that it was unfair...but that on the second point I was sorely mistaken. And that was the day she started teaching me a warfare of a different sort, illusions and trickery."

"Magic?" You sit up, and look over at him. "Your mom was the one who taught you how to use magic?"

"She was."

"Wow." You lower yourself back down onto the flattened snow. And against your better judgement, you ask, "Do you miss her?"

He doesn’t respond. Instead, he stands up, and extends a hand to help pull you up off the ground. Without speaking, you begin the walk back to the castle, you taking two steps for each one of his long strides.

You approach the doors - silent. Kick off your winter boots and overthings - silent. Walk down the long entryway - silent.

Just as you reach the foot of the staircase leading to your room, just before you go your separate ways, you turn to him and finally speak. “I had a really good time, this morning. Thank you.”

“You as well.” He does a graceful little half-bow, and then straightens suddenly. “Every day.”

“What?”

“I miss her every day.”

You’re not sure what to do, so you settle for reaching out and squeezing his hand. Just one quick, gentle pulse, lingering for a moment before you let go. 

“Thank you,” he murmurs, and turns to leave, composed as always. But when he gets about halfway down the hallway, you could swear you see his fists clench, and his shoulders start to shake ever-so-slightly, before he disappears into a cloud of green smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, this ended up sadder than expected? Poor Loki :( I hope you're all safely enjoying the holiday season with the people you love, dear readers.
> 
> xoxo,
> 
> DoeEyedDarling


End file.
